An Evil Spirit Can Love?
by AngelofDemons32
Summary: Karin is the daughter of Seto Kaiba and is in love with the evil spirit of the ring known as Bakura, And after his return from the shadow realm,She goes in search of him so she can finally be with the one she love,But will Bakura return her feelings BxOc
1. Their Mission

A/N: Heya everyone what is up i'm going to be writing another Yugioh fic with Bakura this time he's such a smexah british guy isn't that right Fluffy.

Bakura: Don't call me fluffy

Marik: Don't be difficult Fluffy

Bakura: -growls/glares- Shut it

Me: Now now play nice

Karin: Mommy their scaring me

Me: I know Fluffy scares me too

Bakura: -leaves-

Me: Ok then anyway back to the story oh and Bakura will have some slight Oocness so please don't kill me i'm to kute and adorable to be killed. Karin would you like to put the disclaimer thingy

Karin: -nods- Meh mommy doesn't own Yugioh or it's characters and they rightfully belong to the person who created the anime,So yeah enjoy teh story

Me: Oh and a minor note I gave Yami his own body cause it's the only way I can see him,plus it's easier for me to type up his little convo scenes so yeah

* * *

It was just another day in Domino City and Karin was hanging with her friends in the park. "So Karin any news on Bakura?" Yugi asked smiling that little cute smile of his. "Sadly no I wish he would've came to me after he returned from the shadow realm,I miss him so much" Her voice was soft and quite as she spoke. Joey slapped her on the shoulder "Hey now kid you can't be all sad anymore ya know how much we hate seeing ya like this,Besides we'll help ya find him" She smiled at the words her best friend spoke. "Thanks Joe-kun that means alot"

"Say why are you so anxious to find him anyway?" Tristan had a puzzled look on his face. "Because Tristan I sorta have feelings for him,there's just something about him thought I can't explain it,Maybe it's the way those eyes of his shine whenever the moon hits them and his voice it always sounds so deep and mysterious,Bah I'm just rambling on please ignore me" Kain nervously laughed scratching the back of her head.

Tea smirked "So your in love with the evil spirit aren't you?" She knew she had hit something seeing the look on her best friend's face. "Yes I am,everyone deserves to be loved even Bakura" Karin looked to the ground thinking of the white haired teen. "She's right even someone as evil as him needs love" Yami appeared next to Yugi.

"Well guys I'm gonna head back home mom and dad are probally worried about me,I'll see ya later alright" She waved by to her friends as she ran back to her mansion.

Somewhere not to far away from Domino City Bakura was wandering around searching for said city. "I wonder if anyone missed me while I was gone,I doubt it no one really seems to enjoy my company it's sad really" The teen was obviously thinking outloud as he thought back to the one person who seemed to care about him. "Karin" Not knowing the reason why but something inside him had said to find her.

It was true that she was the only person who cared for him and didn't treat him like an evil creepy jerk who was out for power. Karin looked at him like a person he could still hear her scream as he was slowly vanishing to the shadows. It haunted him even now how could someone like her actually scream for him not to go. How could she want him around he didn't understand this. "Damnit girl what have you done to me?" He punched a random tree to calm his nerves.

Even though he hated to admit this but to him Karin was simply beautiful with her long silver hair and those gorgeous sea green eyes. Her smile made him feel at peace and that angelic voice of hers was enough to send any darkness he had in him away. She was like his cure the light that would guide him to his freedom. "Karin,I'm coming for you so please wait for me" Those words came out a plea rather than a statement.

* * *

A/N: Welly here's chappy 1 please don't hate me because I made Bakura all lovey dovey sounding. It's the only way I can make this work please no hate me I will gives chu some piccys of Fluffy and Marik.

Bakura: Stop calling me Fluffy,and where did you get pictures of us together

Me: I have my ways -smirks-

Marik: Give me those

Me/Karin: Neva! -runs off-

Bakura: Damn them,they can go to buggery for all I care

Marik: -sighs- Anyway please R&R for Rai she will love you all so much,Until next chappy


	2. The Embrace

A/N: Heya everyone now it's time for the next chappy for this one Bakura and Karin will be united with eachother and will be spending alot of time together so yeah I hope you all enjoy.

Karin: I will -huggles fluffy-

Bakura: -looks away/blushes-

Karin: Awww Kitty blushes

Bakura: I'm not a kitty

Karin: But but what about this pic I found of chu with kitty ears and tail

Bakura: -snatches the pic/burns it- What pic

Karin: Your your so mean to me

Bakura: It's in my bloody nature

Me: -punches him upside the head/huggles Karin- Don't worry he won't be like for this long,anyway on the next chappy

* * *

"So Karin your still searching for Bakura right?" Kaiba asked his little jewel. "Yeah I am daddy,why do you ask?" Karin stared at him in confusion. He smiled sweetly "I'm just wondering is all" Though Karin already knew the real answer her daddy can be overly protective alot of the time and it got kinda annoying. "Bakura isn't a bad guy daddy,can't you trust him for me" She looked at him with a desperate plea in her eyes something Kaiba had never saw.

He knew he couldn't win not with this little bundle of adorableness standing next to him. "Alright Kari-chan,I'll give him a chance" Hearing that made Karin smile. She was hoping and praying that Bakura was doing alright by himself she would give anything just to be by his side once agian comforting him. _"Where are you Kura-kun?"_

As Kaiba and Karin searched through the city of Domino Bakura was nearing closer than expected. "Karin,we'll be reunited soon please wait for me" As he said that Bakura reached the end of the forest and stepped into the city. "I won't let anyother guy have you not while i'm alive" Now he started to run through the streets looking in every store he passed.

Bakura by now was panting and had his hands on his knees. "Where could you be Karin?" That's when he heard that angelic voice and how calming it was. Searching around for where the heavenly noise was coming from he spotted her the girl he was in love with walking down the streets calling his name. "Karin finally I've found you" A small smile appeared on his face which is a rare occasion for him because the only time Bakura ever smiled was when he was tormenting his victims.

Karin was just about to give up hope when she saw a white haired teen running towards them. "Kura-kun is that you?" She couldn't believe it there he stood wearing his blue and white stripped shirt along with a long black coat. "Karin,we've finally found eachother at long last" Then he did something that made shivers run through her spine. There she was in his arms a huge smile placed upon her face tears running down her eyes.

Seto decided to give them some time alone so he took off in another direction towards Kaiba Corp. "Oh my precious Karin I've missed you" Bakura said soothingly as he pale hand ran through her long hair. Taking in his scent Karin snuggled against his chest as she listened to his words "I searched everyday for you Bakura and I never once gave up" So that's how they stayed in eachother's arms not letting go.

This girl right here is the only one Bakura could ever be happy around and now that he's finally found her telling this angel how he felt would be the hardest thing for him to do.

* * *

A/N: Welp Bakura is still gone so it's just Karin,hope you all enjoyed this lovely chappy

Karin: I DID I DID,such a sweet scene with me and him

Me: Yushes yush it is

Karin: So please R&R for Rai,we loves you all byesbyes


	3. The Unasked Question

A/N: Hey guys Rai here once again with my favy people Karin and Bakura

Karin: Hey everyone Bakura finally came back

Bakura: -growls- I was forced back here you bloody idiot

Karin: Don't you call me an idiot you bloody wank

Bakura: -growls again- Don't you make me leave again

Karin: See Kura-Kun hates me -pouts-

Me: Oh get it over it you two,I swear you fight like married couple

Bakura: -huggles Karin- I'm sorry Kary-kun

Karin: -looks up- Really

Bakura: -smiles- Yes really

Me: Good now let's get on to the chappy

Bakura: Right,Rai-chan doesn't own any of the characters except her own

Karin: So read on everyone

* * *

So Bakura and Karin were spending everyday together to make up for the lost time. "You know Kura-kun I never once stopped thinking about you" She gave him one of her sweetest smiles. Hearing this he blinked in both surprise and shock no ones ever thought about him like this before it was new to him and although he couldn't explain it he liked it. "Thank you Karin you seem to be the only one" He finally answered her.

The two walked through the park and when Bakura was just about to grab hold of her hand Yugi showed up with Ryo and Yami. Cursing to himself Bakura just stared at the three friends who ruined his moment. "Hey guys what brings you here?" Karin asked smiling towards her comrads.

Ryo smiled back before answering "We came searching for you to see if Bakura had been found" Both Yami and little Yugi nodded their heads in agreement. "Well I'm standing right here" His voice came out in what sounded like a growl. "What's with the attitude man?" Ryo asked glaring at the man. Sighing Bakura just walked off and sat underneath a tree waiting for the three to leave

"I'm sorry Ryo-kun I don't know why he's acting like this" Karin apologized trying her best to keep the smile. Yami stepped next to Ryo staring over at the evil spirit "Maybe it's because your the only person he wants to be around right now" His gaze was now focused on Karin there was a small smile on his face.

Now it was Yugi's turn to say something "Really Yami how do you figure?" Staring down at the small boy he answered "Well think about it Karin was the only one who treated him like a normal human and not some evil spirit,she was his first friend and probally the only one he had in ages" Every word he was speaking was the truth.

"I guess your right Yami,and maybe Bakura started to develope feelings for her" Ryo piped up with joy. "Excatly so now you see why he only wants to be around Karin right now" Yami smirked knowing he was right. "If that's the case let's head back to the game shop to leave these two alone" Yugi suggested hating himself for ruining their time together.

Karin walked over to where Bakura was sitting at pulling his head to her chest. "Kura-kun you have to start being nicer to other people you need more friends" She ran her hand through his fluffy hair. "Karin I don't need anyone else only you" He smiled at her touch the only touch that could ever make him feel alive. "What am I going to do with you Kura?" She laughed that beautiful laugh only Bakura loved to hear.

Bakura layed back with his head in Karin's lap as they talked. "So Kura how was the shadow realm ya know before you came back" She asked wondering what it was like in there. "It was a dreadful place nothing but an endless darkness souls wandering around" There was a slight frown placed upon his lips. "Bakura,I'm so sorry you had go through that if only I could have saved you" Karin stared into his onyx black eyes that held nothing but longing.

He started to play with a strand of her hair. "Karin you have saved me if not for you I would've never found the light" How was it that this one girl could bring happiness to this evil spirit. A smile danced across his face as he stared up at this beautiful angel oh how he wanted to tell her his feelings but not even he knew how.

* * *

A/N: Well here's the chappy I hope chu all enjoy it and ya see Bakura can smile it's true

Karin: He ish my kitty -huggles- MINE!

Bakura: Now now Karin you have to share me with Marik you know that

Marik: Yes Fluffy belongs to both of us -smirks-

Bakura: -growls- ..

Me: Ok guys chill

Karin: While Bakura and Marik fight please people R&R for Rai-chan,pwease


	4. His thought

A/N:Hello hello Rai ish back again wooo yeah let's get this chappy going

Karin: I think she had to much sugar today Kitty

Bakura: Yeah I can tell,she's so annoying

Me: That's not nice kitty-chan being all mean to me -pouts-

Karin: Hey only I call him Kitty

Bakura: She's right and besides it's true Rai you can be very annoying at times

Me: -scoffs- Well fine if that's how you feel then i'll just go-Oooohhhh something shiny must go worship it

Bakura/Karin: Well then while she's off worshiping the shiny thing,let's head on to the chappy so please enjoy it

* * *

It was now dark outside the stars shinging brightly and the moon glowing it's eery glow. Karin was walking through the streets heading to Yugi's house where all her friends were waiting for her "It's so quite out here" Karin said passing by some broken down house unaware of who lived there. She was just two blocks away from Yugi's house when the sound of footsteps caught her attention.

Turning to face who it was Karin spotted three street thugs following her. "Hey man that girl sure is cute isn't she" The leader of the group licked his lips. "Yeah she'd make a very good pet" A slightly taller man smirked looking Karin up and down. Avoiding eye contact with them Karin just started walking away hoping they'd just leave her alone

Unfortunately they kept harrasing her. "Yo,Ziko let's take this little sugar plum home" The third guy told his leader. "Calm down Ruko let's play with her first" Ziko stepped infront of her blocking the path. Ruko came up from behind and grabbed her by the waist making the bag she was carrying fall to the groud.

"Hey let me go you jerks" Karin tried to kick free of the mans grip. "She's fiesty I like that" Duko the taller man stepped up and slowly brought his hand under her shirt petting her stomach. "Stop that you pervert" She was then forced into a rough kiss by Ruko who had shoved his tounge into her mouth. Ziko was busy playing with the skirt she was wearing while groping her ass in the process.

Tears were now streaming down her face as the three men continued on violating her. Ruko pulled away and looked at his leader with a devious smirk on his face. "Yo Ziko let's see what's underneath all this clothing" She heard him laughing as he ripped off her shirt and bra in one swift motion. Duko was the first to grab onto one of her breasts squeezing it roughly right then she screamed "BAKURA!" The tears still pouring.

It didn't take long for Bakura to hear his lovers scream before rushing out the door and through the streets of Domino. "Karin please Karin just hold on i'm coming for you" He said turning the corner a block away from where she was. He kept running until he came upon the block Karin was on "Hey let go of her you bastards" Bakura nearly took the guy's head off.

Ruko looked at the spirit and spat some blood out of his mouth. "Just who the hell are you?" He asked the very angry spirit. "I'm your worst nightmare come true" His voice was full of hate and rage. Duko and Ziko dropped Karin to the ground and walked up besides their friend "What makes you think were afraid of you?" Ziko asked cocking an eyebrow

Just as those words left his lips a dark purple mist surrounded them. "What the where did this fog come from?" Ruko asked looking around them. "Well my dear friends your in the shadow realm consider this punishment for hurting the girl I love" After saying that Bakura's ring started to glow and a blinding white light appeared sending the three thugs into the never ending shadows.

Bakura was now next to Karin "Karin are you alright?" Now his voice full of concern. "Now that your here yes Kura-kun i'm just fine" She formed a weak smile as the tears quickly faded. Bakura had taken his long coat off putting it around Karin making sure to keep her covered until they were back at his house.

"Your going to be staying with me until your feeling well again is that clear" Bakura stated firmly placing her arm around his neck. "Of course Kura but could you do me a favor and bring that bag over to Yugi's tomorrow I have some gifts for him and the others" She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

He nodded in response picking up the bag before heading off back to his house where Karin would be staying until she got better. Then something hit her like a nail on a board. "Oh Bakura do you really love me?" She tilted her head in confusion. _"How can I tell her after this it would be too soon I'll just wait till a few days before telling her"_ He thought to himself staring off into the city.

* * *

Karin: Sorry guys Rai-chan is still worshiping that shiny thing and won't be back till who knows when

Bakura: Yeah,just read the bloody chappy already

Karin: Be nice Kitty for me

Bakura: Whatever

Karin: Anyway,please R&R this chappy we love you all so much thanks for reading


	5. Their True Feelings and The Single Tear

A/N: Heya guys Rai is back for the next chappy of AESCL,sorry about the long wait looks like I kinda got struck by laziness ehehe,yeah so anyway this will the best chappy eva hopefully

Karin: Well it's about time

Bakura: Yes where have you been

Me: I was doing stuff alright so back off

Karin/Bakura: yeah whatever

Me: -sighs- Anyway I don't own any of the characters aside from my own read and enjoy

* * *

It was now 8:00 in the morning and Karin had just started to wake up from her nap. "Ah,Your awake how are you?" Bakura asked coming to sit next to her. "I'm fine Kura-kun thanks to you" She gave him a weak smile. "Next time don't go walking around by yourself at night alright or at least carry a cell phone with you" He gave her a stern glare. "Right i'm sorry to have worried you Kura it won't happen again" She kissed his cheek and smiled.

"What was that for?" He placed his hand on his right cheek where she had kissed him. "For last night,oh and Kura you never answered my question do you love me?" Karin asked the same question she did last night. "I'm sorry Kari-chan I can't answer that right now" He stared into those eyes he always got lost in and awaited her answer. "If you can't tell me now what about later?" Karin didn't seem upset or sad that smile Bakura loved seeing was still plastered on her face even after what happened to her last night she found a way to keep that smile

Without a second thought in his head Bakura pulled her into a tight embrace. "Kura-kun what are you doing?" Karin asked both out of suprise and shock. "It's amazing Karin how your able to keep smiling knowing that you could've very well been killed last night,It's like your not afraid of anything when your with Yugi and the others I can see the joy and happiness in your eyes overcoming any sadness or sorrow that might be hiding behind them,Tell me please how are you able to go on like this" He had to know her feelings something deep inside his heart was dying to know if Karin loves him.

"Bakura i'm able to keep smiling because I know your here with me no matter where I go or what I do,I know you'll always be there to protect me i'm not afraid of anything because of you Bakura you gave me something to fight for something to keep my dreams alive,Your the reason i'm able to keep going on with my life,I've seen the pain you felt through your eyes and how you needed someone to help ease that pain and to make you feel whole again,Someone to put that final piece to your heart back together" Karin smiled placing her left hand near his heart.

Then something happened a single tear fell from Bakura's eye. "Karin,My darling Karin i've waited so long for someone to say those words to me thank you,Now there's something I need to tell you something i've kept locked up for a while now I love you Karin" Karin could have sworn her heart skipped a beat. "Bakura I" But before she could get a word in her lips were sealed off by his in a gentle kiss. "I love you aswell Kura-kun"

* * *

A/N: Well here's chapy 5 sorry it's so short,this chap was meant to be about Kura and Karin telling eachother how they truly felt which is why no one else is in it XD...so yeah hope you enjoyed

Bakura: I did

Karin: Me to me to -glomps Bakura-

Bakura: -growls but kisses her forhead anyway-

Karin: Hehehe

Bakura: So R&R for Rai so she can stop being lazy and type more chaps for ya goodbye everyone


End file.
